Daddy's Little Girl
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Set after my story Meet the Parents... don't need to read that for this. Tim sits and has a conversation with his new daughter. really short and pointless lol.


Disclaimer: I only own Sammy. Tim and Calleigh belong to Anthony Zuiker.

A/N: Just a short little something I came up when I was watching my brother-in-law with my brand new niece. Takes place after Meet the Parents.

S/C------

Tim sighed deeply and sunk down into a chair next to Calleigh's bedside. He had been outside making some phone calls to some very impatient friends of his. He glanced over at Calleigh and watched her sleep. Tim was glad she was asleep. She hadn't gotten any sleep in the past nineteen hours. A tiny whimper made jolted Tim out of his thoughts. He didn't even know the baby had been there and she hadn't. The nurse wheeled the tiny bassinet in and Tim smiled seeing his daughter squirming in her confined quarters.

"She doesn't seem to want to sleep and I figured you would want to see her." she smiled. Tim nodded.

"Thanks." he stood up after the nurse left and walked over to his daughter. Tim stared at her in awe. He didn't want to pick her up. He'd probably drop her. But he didn't want Calleigh to wake up and snap at him for being an idiot. He had gotten enough of that during labor and hoped to God she was past that phase. So slowly, Tim leaned down and picked the baby up. He smirked slightly. This wasn't hard at all. Tim made his way back to his chair and sat back down. He looked down at the baby in his arms and shook his head in amazement. It seemed like yesterday he and Calleigh had been sitting in the doctor's office thinking up all the worst case scenarios that was wrong with her but this little angel was so far from the worst. Now she was here. Tim thought back to before when the nurse had taken her to get cleaned up. Calleigh had looked at him tiredly and said Samantha. He stared at her oddly and she said, 'That's her name. Samantha.'

Tim smiled down at Sammy as she opened her eyes. They were a bright blue like Calleigh's and seemed to bore into Tim's dark ones.

"Hey..." he murmured. Calleigh stirred slightly when she heard his deep voice but kept her eyes closed. This was a father/daughter moment and she didn't want to wreck it. "You're so beautiful, like Mommy."

Sammy let out another whimper and Tim felt his heart break. He didn't want her to cry.

"No... shh... you don't want to wake Mommy up." he stroked her cheek softly with his finger and yelped quietly when she grabbed it with her tiny fist. Calleigh giggled and slapped a hand over her mouth. Tim didn't even realize. He was hypnotized by his little girl. "Wow... you're strong huh?"

Sammy's eyes closed slowly but didn't release her dad's finger.

"You're amazing Sammy..." Tim said quietly. "You and Mommy... you mean everything to Daddy and he's so happy that he has you two."

Calleigh felt tears fill her eyes. Tim sighed and watched Sammy sleep peacefully in his arms. He was still oblivious to Calleigh being awake. It seemed that time had stopped and all that mattered was Sammy. It scared him how much he loved her and she was only a few hours old. Watching Sammy, Tim thought about a lot of things. He was going to spoil her. No doubt about it. And he also would keep her under house arrest until she was thirty. If she looked identical to Calleigh now, Tim didn't want to think about what she'd look like when she was older. And if she was exactly like Calleigh, Tim was going to have to go to drastic measures to keep the boys away from his little girl.

"Sammy, I better be the only man in your life for a long time..."

She let out a tiny yawn and finally let go of Tim's finger. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. As much as he wanted to sit here all night he couldn't and Tim reluctantly put Sammy back in her bassinet.

"Daddy loves you so much."

"Stop! I've had enough!" Calleigh finally bursted. "You're gonna make me cry and you have!"

Tim jumped.

"Jesus Christ! How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear that whole sweet speech." Calleigh replied, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry but I've never seen you, Tim Speedle, kiss my ass I don't have a care in the world, be so compassionate to anyone but me and..."

Tim walked over to the bed and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Calleigh had a dazed look on her face from that mind-numbing kiss.

"For her." Tim replied. "For marrying me. For keeping me sane. For loving me."

Calleigh kissed him back.

"It's payback for all the years you've been there for me." she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too. How're you feeling?"

"Sore and tired but it was all worth it. She's here now." Calleigh said. "Can I have her?"

"You need to ask?" Tim picked Sammy up again. "I may not let you have her though now. She's Daddy's little girl."

"Well you're just gonna have to share her." Calleigh smiled, watching him with her. Tim nodded and sat down next to her. Calleigh gently took their daughter from him and gave a happy sigh. "You are just the most precious thing Mommy has ever seen, besides Daddy of course."

Tim smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her blonde hair.

"You heard everything?" he murmured.

"Yep."

"Well I meant every word of it. You mean everything to me." Tim said and Calleigh rested her head on his shoulder.

"You better stop being so sweet. Its not like you."

"Get used to it. I got to go call my parents."

"Alright." she pouted as Tim pulled away from her but he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love both of you." he smiled, stroking Sammy's head softly. Calleigh smiled, wondering what she did to deserve him. Tim moved off the bed and walked out into the hallway, pulling his cell phone out as he did. "Hey Dad? Its Tim. Yeah she's here. Samantha Marie born 12:17 AM today..." Tim glanced behind him at the closed door and smiled. His whole life was behind there and he'd never take them for granted.

"I just wanted to let you know that you were right. About what? I wasn't worried when they put her in my arms..."

THE END...


End file.
